


Day Dream or Nightmare

by GoringWriting



Series: IronStrange Bingo 2019 [19]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Tony isn't safe from Stephen's sexual energy even when asleep.For my "dreams" square of Ironstrange Bingo





	Day Dream or Nightmare

Stephen chuckles as he settles down in bed and reaches out with his mind towards a sharp one that he knows almost as well as his own.

Where Stephen's mind is a palace, Tony's is a playground. Responsive and bright and he knows it almost as well as he knows his own mind.

He had first started visiting Tony's dreams after they had killed the Mad Titan Thanos. Something about the man had drawn Stephen in and he didn't want to leave. So that first night back he reached out and entered the man's dreams.

Tony had fought back of course. His mind pushing and shoving at Stephen to get him out. But Stephen was stronger and soon he had Tony's mind purring like a kitten at the brush of their minds together.

He would sometimes brush Tony's mind when they were together and awake as well. Watching as the contact would immediately loosen Tony's muscles and put him at ease. It's beautiful to watch. Of course Tony is beautiful to watch any time. 

The dreams he gives Tony are his favorite part. They're all of him. All about them together. Sometimes on dates, sometimes in the middle of passionate love making and other times in the middle of hot kinky sex designed to hit everyone of Tony's kinks. Both obvious and hidden.

The dreams start out small and he does bigger and bigger things as time goes on. And for a genius Tony is never able to figure it out. Never ever to figure out why he feels odd when he wakes up or why he feels the need to blush when Stephen is near.

It's delicious.

He gets bolder and bolder as time goes by. At first he was just a shadow in Tony's dreams - an unknown being going on dates for fucking Tony into a mattress. As time went by he began talking and and then he allowed his face to be shown.

He used to settle for sending dreams when Tony was sleeping at night. Uninterrupted REM sleep. But then he began sending them when Tony would fall asleep during a conversation or when they were alone in the lab or on the common floor. When people around and he would watch Tony blush and turn red and try to hide his embarrassment.

Stephen then puts the rest of his plan into motion on one particularly boring Christmas. He corners Tony under the mistletoe and kisses him.

Tony's eyes are glazed over when Stephen pulls back and it's then that he knows he has him.

Tony is his.

Now the question is what to do with him?


End file.
